


Worth More than a Program

by Waywocket



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: A sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765254 (Petes gets kidnapped and saved)After it's all said and done, Six is worried about the bots and them breaking their Vow of Peace. They remind him he's more important than programing.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Worth More than a Program

When the binds on Pete’s wrist finally came free, it was a relief. Rubbing one and then the other, he checked to see if they’d broken skin. At least they hadn’t been that tight. 

That had been an ordeal! It all happened so fast, he’d hardly gotten to see it. But at least, now he was safe. Buster had fled when things got dangerous.

“Thanks, guys. You got here just in time.” Six looked up at the three of them, hoping the gratitude was obvious despite the mask. 

Rabbit was grinning as much as her faceplate would allow as she dragged one of the bodyguards off to the side. She seemed rather proud of herself.

Zer0 was at his side, fidgeting from foot to foot. His hands wringing so tightly they could have dented as he worried over Petes, but afraid to touch him. Because titanium hands were helping him to his feet.

Trying to keep himself upright, Petes tried to ignore the way The Spine grabbed his arms and checked his mask and head for damages. He could tell when Spine found the cut from when he was hit with the butt of the gun. The way the corners of his lips turned down and steam rushed through his vents.

“Are. Are you guys okay?” Petes asked, trying to feel better than he felt. There were more important things than a cut on his head. 

A thud, as Rabbit dropped the guard and brushed her hands off. “Y-yeah! They didn’t get a lick on us!” She chirped as she stepped over. 

That wasn’t what he meant. 

Shaking his head, he stumbled a little when it swam. Before he fell, three sets of metal hands were on him, keeping him upright.

“No, I mean.” He swallowed and looked up at the bots around him. He turned to look at each one of them as they worried over him. “You broke your vow of peace. Are you guys okay?”

At first, they said nothing. Spine broke the silence with a small chuckle. Stepping back, he put his hands on Petes shoulders. With a shake of his head, Spine gave him a half grin. “Of course, Six. We had to protect you.”

“Yeah! We couldn’t let Buster hurt you,” chirped Zer0 with a wide grin. Proud as punch, they’d gotten there in time.

“But after everything?” He looked a little lost. He couldn’t fathom what they had gone through. The things that made them download the files in the first place. And it was gone, just like that.

“To compromise all that just for me? You could have called the police,” he tried, trying to wrap his mind around the situation. It didn’t seem right, or practical, to remove a vow of peace just for one person.

“Who could have been too late,” Spine explained matter of factly. Something that had scared them the most, missing their chance to protect him.

“And mi-might have sided with Buster!” added Rabbit, leaning closer. Her mismatched optics had oil in them.

Suddenly, Zer0 hugged him tightly, lifting him gently off the ground. “You’re worth more than a silly program!”

“It would have been worse for us to do nothing and lose you for worrying about some programming,” echoed Spine with a fond smile. He briefly rested his hand on Six’s head to comfort him. And it helped.

Pete’s sighed and his shoulders slumped. Behind the mask, he smiled. He had a good family. People he was grateful for. “Thanks, guys. I’m really glad you were here.”

“Of c-c-course! We’ll always be here for, for, for you!” Giggled Rabbit as she guided them all out to the car waiting for them, a nervous Walter Worker behind the wheel.

“This calls for ice-ice cream!” Chimed Rabbit as she hurried on, nearly dancing to the vehicle.

“Rabbit, you cannot eat!” Hollered Spine, trying to chase after her.


End file.
